


Lullaby

by rosalina2124



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Sweet Pea comes down with appendictis will his found family be there for him when he needs them the most???I know the feelingOf finding yourself stuck out on the ledgeAnd there ain't no healingFrom cuttin' yourself with the jagged edgeI'm tellin' you that it's never that badAnd take it from someone who's been where your atYou're laid out on the floor and you're not sureYou can take this anymoreSo just give it one more tryWith a lullabyAnd turn this up on the radioIf you can hear me nowI'm reachin' out to let you knowThat you're not alone
Kudos: 1





	Lullaby

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Toni and I relax. I’m the one place I don’t want to be tonight,in the ER,but as sick as I am I need to be here. Toni and Fangs drug me here after my fever wouldn’t go down,and I couldn’t keep anything down. I’m currently in a bed in the hallway,it’s a busy night tonight,and I’m throwing up my meager stomach contents into a bed pan,she sent Fangs to go get someone,I’m getting worse and fast. “Easy Sweets,I got you,I know it hurts babe”she murmurs carding a soft hand through my hair,she’s the only one allowed to do that,other than Fangs,my bond with them is different,everyone else in my life has let me down,but they haven’t,I trust them with my life. “It really hurts Ton”I murmur softly as I feel the nausea ease up,and I’m done,for now anyways. “I know it does Sweets,trust me I know,do you think your ready to lay down”she murmurs as I see her take the bed pan away,setting it on the floor. “I think so”I murmur as I let her help me lay down,on my side,facing her.

I feel her sit down,and she takes my hand in hers,tracing circles in my palm,keeping me calm,being my rock when I need it. At some point Fangs comes back,with a nurse in tow,it’s about time,we’ve been waiting to see someone for almost an hour. I see the nurse crouch down to be on my level as I feel her squeeze my knee lightly,comforting as she introduces herself. “Hey there,i’m nurse Julie,I heard your not feeling so hot tonight Sweet pea,can you tell me what’s going on”she murmurs as I let her take my wrist in her hand,checking my pulse. She’s not questioning me on my real name for right now,which is good,they know that the Serpents,we have our nicknames,and we don’t hardly ever give out real names unless necessary. “My stomach just hurts,I’ve been throwing up a lot,running a high fever”I murmur softly as I feel her squeeze my hand lightly. “OK honey,your pulse is a little fast,that could be from being scared,and just being in pain,do you mind if I get you on your back for a minute,feel your stomach and get a temp on you”she murmurs softly.

“I don’t mind”I murmur as I let her and Fangs maneuver me so I’m on my back,it hurts like hell,I want to cry,I can’t stand it. “Shh I know guy,I got you”he murmurs as I feel him squeeze my hand,I feel her squeeze my ankle lightly,comforting. I let her get my temp,104,so about the same as before,then she feels my stomach. I do alright until she hits my lower right side,when she lets go it hurts like hell.I do alright,I feel his hand on my shoulder,keeping me on my back. “That’s not good,it looks like you have appendicitis,I’ll need to get you into a room and have a doctor come confirm honey and we’ll go from there”she murmurs softly. “How bad is it,what will happen If I do have it”I say,sounding smaller than my 16 years,I’m a scared kid,as much as I act tough,I still get scared. “Well if you do have it,then you’ll have surgery,it’s a simple procedure,and you’ll be back on your feet within a week honey”she says gently as I see her motion for another nurse. “OK”I say softly as I see the other nurse approach us.   
She talks to her for a minute,and it looks like they have a room ready for me after all. They take the brakes off from the bed,then we move down the hallway a little bit until we get to an open room. We all go in,and between Fangs and the nurses they get me moved to the bed. They need to get me into a gown and started on an iv,so Toni takes that as her moment to leave,to go get coffee,she gives me a gently kiss on the forehead,then it’s just me,Fangs and the nurses. I let them help me get changed,under any other circumstance I wouldn’t allow it,but this time I do. Then it’s time for the IV,I hate needles,they’re scary and they hurt. “I’m guessing your not fond of needles huh honey,I’m going to have you pay attention to Fangs alright,try to relax”she murmurs squeezing my knee lightly as I nod no. I feel Fangs take my free hand in his,stroking lightly,”I got you guy,just relax”he murmurs softly as I feel cold antiseptic put on my wrist,then a slight pinch and it’s over just like that. “Your all done for now honey,I’m going to see about getting a doctor in here,try to rest in the meantime alright”she murmurs softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. She leaves,then it’s just me and him in the quietness of the late night. “I’m not going anywhere guy,just try to sleep,I’ll wake you when the doctor is here”he murmurs as he lays beside me,letting me lay my head against his chest. Before I know it I’m out like a light,worried about what will happen to me,but glad I have some semblance of family with me,so I’m not alone.


End file.
